parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Womble Detective Part 1 - Kidnapped/"Main Titles"
("Trimark Pictures Logo" music plays as the Disney and Sega Productions Logo appear.) London, 1897. (The camera pans slowly through a small street. A horse drawn carriage drives by. The horse snorts and neighs as the focus moves below the carriage and slowly zooms in on a tiny shop, Flaversham's Toys.) (Inside, here is a 5-year-old elephant with light gray skin, a long, tufted tail, a short trunk, large, mouse-like ears, a red mouth, and rosy cheeks, wearing a sleeveless yellow dress over a white short-sleeved shirt, white socks, and black shoes. Her name is Emily Elephant.) (Next to her is an old Womble with tan skin, white fur, a pointed snout, and a black nose, wearing gold spectacles and a blue tartan shawl, a matching hat, and slippers. His name is Great Uncle Bulgaria, Emily's great uncle.) (Today, Emily and her uncle are celebrating Emily's fifth birthday. Emily plays with a small rocking horse as her uncle adjusts his apron.) *Emily Elephant/Olivia Flaversham: You know, Uncle Bulgaria, this is my very best birthday. *Great Uncle Bulgaria/Hiram Flaversham: Ahh...but I haven't given you your present yet. *Emily/Olivia: (excited) What is it? What is it? *Bulgaria/Flaversham: Now, now. Close your eyes. (He moves to a small cupboard as Emily tries to sneak a peek between her fingers.) *Bulgaria/Flaversham: Uh-uh-uh-uh. Auch, no. No peeking now. (Emily giggles as Bulgaria returns to the table, a small toy in his hand that resembles a flowerbud. He winds the key and sets it in front of her.) (As a gentle tune plays, Emily opens her eyes and sees that the bud has turned into a mouse ballerina, who dances for her.) *Emily/Olivia: (gasps) Oh, Uncle Bulgaria! You made this just for me? (Outside, a tall, thin crow slowly approaches. He cackles evilly as his shadow looms over the door to the toy shop.) (Inside, the doll has finished her dance, and Emily gets down from her chair to hug Bulgaria.) *Emily/Olivia: You're the most wonderful great uncle in the...in the whole world! (The tender moment is interrupted as the locked door begins to rattle. Emily and Bulgaria look towards the door as the rattling becomes more intense. Bulgaria puts his arms around his great niece protectively.) *Emily/Olivia: (from o.c.) Who is that? *Bulgaria/Flaversham: I-I don't know! Quickly, dear, stay in here and don't come out! (Bulgaria hides her in the cupboard and stands in front of it, just as a tall, thin crow with black feathers, an orange beak, gray eyebrows, and an Italian accents, wearing dark blue gloves, a red sweater, a gray trench coat, a matching bowler hat, light gray pants, and black shoes, named Stiletto Mafiosa, bursts in though the window.) (From inside her hiding place, Emily cracks the door and watches in terror as her uncle and Stiletto struggle. The table flies towards the cupboard, shutting the door and pushing Emily back.) *Stiletto Mafiosa/Fidget: (from o.c.) Now I-a gotcha, toymaker! (cackles) *Bulgaria/Flaversham: (from o.c.) Oh! Emily! (Emily pushes against the door and is able to move the table. She creaks the door open and steps out.) (In was silent, when the shop is dark; furniture is scattered as empty paint buckets are spilling out. Emily goes to the window, calling out to Bulgaria.) *Emily/Olivia: Uncle Bulgaria, where are you? Uncle Bulgaria...where are you?! Uncle Bulgaria! (echoing) UNCLE BULGARIA!! (As Emily's cries echo in the night, the camera zooms out into the clouds.) (Theme from "The Great Mouse Detective" plays as the opening credits appear.) Disney and Sega Productions presents The Great Womble Detective Starring *Orinoco (The Wombles) as Basil of Baker Street *Paddington Bear as Dr. David Q. Dawson *Emily Elephant (Peppa Pig) as Olivia Flaversham *Great Uncle Bulgaria (The Wombles) as Hiram Flaversham *Madame Cholet (The Wombles) as Mrs. Judson *Stiletto (Danger Mouse) as Fidget *Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) as Professor Ratigan Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Parts